Soldier
by pheonixfeather666
Summary: A story about what happened when the Tenth Duplicate and Rose went back to Pete's world. Rated T just in case I use mild language. Note: I'm American.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I'm new here! Please accept my apologies for this, my first fanfic!**

* * *

><p>Just because Rose hadn't expected the Dimension Canon to work didn't mean she hadn't told him about it.<p>

Zachariah Storm, the person who had kept her sane all these years. She knew he loved her desperately, and she knew that she loved him, too, but she had committed to her Doctor, and wasn't about to change that for a man she barely knew.

Then she had gotten to know him.

He was embarrassed easily, and when he had met Jackie Tyler and she told them to "Kiss already!" Rose had thought he would die from humiliation. He hated how girls fawned over his brown hair and soft green eyes, and the way that his shirt always accented his perfect muscles, and once when he was walking her home, and had given her his jacket, and he got about ten irritating girls trying to get him to walk _them_ home, too. He had bipolar disorder, and had quite nice conversations, then started talking about cranberries and slapped himself. He was a foundling, and he had been raised by a family called the Ponds. His voice was lovely and deep, and it cracked when he shouted. He was so nice, and gave Rose shoulder massages at work when she visited him in his little test area. He was an absolutely _brilliant_ physicist and chemist at Torchwood, and really good at covering his mistakes before she got there. It had taken her three lines of vodka shots to pry his IQ level out of him, but, once more, genius. IQ 199. He had had a hand in making the phones they were using to wean people off those daft earpods. He spoke Scottish English with a faint Russian accent, and the combination sent all the secretaries over the edge. He had more money than Pete, but he had lived in a tiny flat devoid of anything personalized. He moved to Scotland last spring, but he sent her lots of letters, pictures, and emails. He was living in a nicer flat, with more room, and there was a picture of him and his adoptive sister, Amy, and her husband, Rory. He had had a girlfriend when Rose first met him, but she had yanked him around by the tie too much and didn't deserve him. He had a nice haircut, and it flopped over, covering a scar over his left eye.

"Rose, we're almost there. You want to tell me where we're going?" Her Doctor asked, rousing her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, where're we goin' sweetheart?" Jackie asked.

"An old friend's house. " She answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Look, the intro sucked, but I'm only...Well...Nevermind that. It will get better.<strong>


	2. 2: Sometimes, before it gets better

At some point, they had gotten to Zack's flat.

Same way as Rose had fallen in love. She ha fallen asleep on the way to his flat, then he had smiled when she woke up and she was in love. She hadn't seen him for six months, and she had been ready to tell him that they couldn't be together now that she had the Doctor back, but _wow. _He had changed. his hair had lost its soft flop, and now it just fell into his eyes. It was soft, sure, but no flop. Rose had liked the little flop. His shoulders weren't broader, or smaller, but now he looked like he wasn't proud of his bulk, and in attempting to make himself look small, he looked like a giant. He had silver green hair now. Almost ENTIRELY green, with silver where it got long. When he came out of the bathroom after a shower in the morning, it was just green, but he sprayed silver on at some point. His contacts were gone, and he wore heavy black glasses now. He was changed.

At least he had gotten on well with his rival.

"Rose?" He asked, dropping down next to her with a plate of pancakes. "What's wrong?"

"Zack, it's been six months. You changed this much in six months." She cried, grabbing the pancakes and wolfing them down.

"You know how when we met, my hair was blue, and I told you that I lost a bet? I lied. That was completely voluntary." He said, grimacing. "This was honestly a drunken dare. I don't do that anymore. I- I- You changed me, Rose. That time we were drunk?"

"Which one?" She laughed.

"The one where we almost kissed. The one when you told me about the Dimension Canon. The last time."

Oh. Oh, that time. "Yes."

"I told myself that I wouldn't be the same ever again. We were so close. You were wearing red-tint watermelon lip gloss."

Instead of letting this man drive her insane with wanting it, she grabbed his head and mashed her lips to his.

Okay, Rose/Zack bad or good? Honestly, whatever you want. Gimme a review and I'll most likely do it.

If I reach five reviews in the next week, faster updates.


End file.
